Road to Bikini Bottom
Road to Bikini Bottom When Squidward goes to get Plankton from his frenemie parents, they lose their plane tickets and have to find another way home, stopping on the way to visit Squidward's birthplace. Season: 2 Episode: 13 Total Episode Count: 20 Prod. no.: 2ACX12 Featuring: Squidward, Plankton Also Appearing: Dr. Amanda Rebbeca, SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Pearl, Barbara Cheeks, Luke, Betty, Dr. Bruce Kaplan, Okama bin Leden (removed after the original broadcast) Musical Numbers: Road to Bikini Bottom Plot: The episode begins with Squidward visiting his psychiatrist, where he reveals that he was born in a squid mill and the circumstances under which he was taken from his mother as a squid. Afterwards, Squidward volunteers to pick up Plankton from his vacation from his frenemie parents' summer home in Palm Springs, California, where Plankton frames a maid to amuse himself at dinner. At the airport bar, Squidward gets very drunk and whilst Plankton comes to retreive him their plane tickets are stolen. They stop at a rundown motel and the next day, they have to escape and steal a car because their credit card was rejected. In order to get home Plankton and Squidward masquerade as crop dusters in order to steal a plane, which they immediately wreck. As a pair continue hitchhiking back to Bikini Bottom, they pass by a squid mill near Austin, Texas, Squidward's birthplace. Upon arrival they discover that Squidward's mother was stuffed and turned into a table by the squid mill owners as a memorial. With Plankton's reluctant help, Squidward gives his mother a proper burial. The pair eventually complete their journey home by riding in a open boxcar where they perform a musical duet. Subplot: Sandy urges SpongeBob to watch relationship videos with her, but the videos turn out to be ********phy hosted by Dr. Amanda Rebecca. She s****s in her videos and says ***ual things like "I hope you like big b*****s, because mine are so big this itty bra can barely contain them." SpongeBob is initially reluctant but later becomes addicted to the videos, much to Sandy's charging. She manages to get herself on the end of one of the tapes in black lingerie to entice SpongeBob. While kissing, SpongeBob rewinds the tape, playing the part of Sandy taking her robe off over and over. Cutaways #Making decisions #Distractions #Communicating #Uncle Jerry's snuff film Trivia *This is the first of the "Road to" mini series featuring Squidward and Plankton as the main characters. Censorship *A scene in this episode featured Okama bin Leden that only aired once: Plankton sings "The Good Ship Lollipop" to distract the airport baggage handlers from noticing the weapons in his luggage, then remarks, "Let's hope Okama bin Leden doesn't know show tunes." The camera pans to show bin Lenden singing "I Hope I Get It" as his luggage goes through the detector. This entire scene was taken out of the episode in subsequent airings. Controversy *A scene where we actually see Dr. Amanda Rebecca's breasts after she takes her strapless bra off. She licks her nipples and then uses a vibrator. This scene was heavily removed, as it causes controversy. Reception In his 2009 review, Ahsan Haque of IGN, ''rating the episode 10/10, praised the episode, saying: "Great writing, hilarious jokes, a catchy musical, and a story that's both hilarious and touching at the same time - ''Family Sponge doesn't get much better than this." It is the only Family Sponge episode that has ever been given a "Masterpiece" (10/10) rating by IGN, leading many to consider this episode as the greates in Family Sponge's history. IGN also placed the episode at the top of their list of "Plankton and Squidward's Greatest Adventures". Rating TV-14: DLS Gallery RtoLfdb.png|French title card Rtb.png|Japanese title card RtfdB.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 2 Category:"Road to..." Episodes